Stereotypical
by November Reign
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru's POV of how their supposed stereotypical relationship is not so stereotypical in their eyes.2 parts 1st part Kao's POV, 2nd part Ken's POV same story time line different POVs


Stereotypical

By : HCK Holy Reimaund

Author's Note

This story is complete in itself. I made it into 2-parts. This is the first part and it is in Kaoru's POV. The second part will be in Kenshin's POV. Why? Cause in the story, some parts of it can only be explained by Kenshin and some can only be explained by Kaoru. Same plot, same story, same timeline, different points of view

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin

.:. Kaoru .:.

The whole field roars in anticipation and excitement. Everyone on the bleachers cry out their support for their respective school's team. Even though the tension is nerve-racking, the spirit of sportsmanship is there to ensure that we will have a fair, good and clean game. As the cheerleaders of my school finished their routine, the crowd from the other side cheered as the opponent's cheerleaders made their entrance in the field to do their own routine.

My name is Kamiya Kaoru, I am 17 years of age and currently in junior year in High School. I am the head cheerleader of Welles High School and we're currently vying for the football championship against Brent High School. Our school's archenemy/rival for almost two decades in terms of quality of education, sport and various academic honors. The game is the third of 3-games. We are tied with 1 win each, whoever wins today grabs the season's title. This is one of those things that made high school life very very interesting. And how's my life, you say? Well, great is very much an understatement. Why?

"Wish me luck…"

He pulled me into his arms for a warm embrace, asking for my encouragement for the game to come. I automatically pulled my arms around his neck and return his embrace. I smiled warmly as I felt the familiar glow that I always felt every time he pulls me close to him. I tiptoed and pulled his head down to meet his lips into mine and I felt him responding quickly. I sigh as we pulled away, a smile gracing our lips, and of course a little blush from our cheeks cannot be denied. It was just a short kiss but the sweetness and the bliss I felt from it is enough for me to last a lifetime. I have always thought that his lips is very warm and soft for a guy. Not that I have any experiences to compare him with. He's my first.

First Kiss…

First Sweetheart…

First Love…

…First REAL Love…

I met Kenshin, yes his name is Himura Kenshin, when I had tried out for the squad during the second month of my freshman year in the school in-door basketball court. He was in his sophomore year back then, and yet, he was already the star and the one vying for the next quarterback in the football team. In short, a babe magnet. But I have heard of stories about him before from my starry-eyed class mates who always swoon and drools when someone just accidentally mention his name. They said he's very much a one-woman-man and had been heartbroken when his beauty queen of a girlfriend, Yukishiro Tomoe, left him when she realize just how much in-love she is with her childhood friend, Akira. Yet to me, it's too superficial for a man like him to be heartbroken when a girl passes him by. I mean why should he be sour-graping about the lost of one when has so many and the lost will not be noticed to begin with?

And that is also the reason why he and his friends, Sagara Sanosuke and Shinomori Aoshi, is here by the court just beside the then head cheerleader, Takani Megumi. They are scouting for a new prospect of a gorgeous and supposedly air-headed girl that is good for nothing but just an arm candy? Sorry, the guys at my old school are like that and I hate them for that. That's why I thought Kenshin doesn't make any difference.

When Megumi-san called my name to do the routine, I immediately went to the center and motioned for the technical director up in the small radio booth on top of the court to play my track. Soon I was dancing as eagerly and as best as I could in the beat. I smiled in satisfaction as I felt that I am doing everything right and even more better. I could feel the other girls snarl as I do my routine. Was it my fault that I'm good at what I do? It's called practice and hard work you know!

I heard his friends shout 'bravo' and clap their hand over-dramatically. I rolled my eyes and anticipated what Megumi-san has to comment about what I did. As I wait to hear their comments on me, I can't help but glance at his direction.

His eyes, something I haven't seen before. He's looking at me expressionless and his arms are folded in front of his chest. He look like he couldn't care less in what was going on and had his eyes in an unnerving stare point at my direction. I suddenly felt insecure and conscious. No one made me feel like that before yet I couldn't take my eyes of him. I mean I could and I can, but if I turn down my own stare it means that he wins though were not playing any game at all. So I just can't explain how great my relief was when Megumi-san called out for my attention to tell me the good points of my performance. Double relief since she didn't mention any bad points.

When the try-out was finish, I find myself in the hall way, rushing to go out of the school and go home before my daddy switch his overly protective mode if I wasn't home in time for dinner. I was trying to stuff some of my things inside my bag when I bumped into him. He looked as surprise as I do. Then he smiled.

"Hey freshman, Kamiya right? Why in such a hurry? Got a hot date?" Kenshin smiled cockily, boyishly. And if I wasn't annoyed I would notice how disarming those pearly whites and slightly curved lips are.

"Why you wanna know?" I retorted back. Two can play this game right?

His smile disappear, only for him to smirk and look up and down on me. And again, if I wasn't annoyed, my knees would probably go weak and limp and I'll be a puddle of goo by then.

"Nice one…. See you around, Kamiya" He put his backpack on his left shoulder and went to go. Well, what was that?

Well that turned out just the beginning when suddenly, he was every where I went. When they post my name as one of the chosen new cheerleaders, he was there looking at me while I jump for joy with my best friend Misao. One time, in between the second and third period, he was there looking at me while I get my algebra book at my locker. He was even sitting with his friend near me and Misao during lunch. Too make it more difficult, he and his friends was there while we, the cheerleaders, practice our routines at the gym after school. And just when I thought I could scream for his sudden invasion in my life, he walked up to me and asked…

"Why are you always sprouting everywhere I am"

Shock doesn't even give justice to what I felt back then. So now I'm the one doing the stalking? I was about to retort when he laughed too loud.

"You really have no idea are you?"

Shock, did I mention I'm shocked? Okay, I'm mentioning it now. I'm shocked.

"Why aren't you noticing me? You're the only girl I know who seems to notice when I'm near…" And why should I care if he's near?

"You're interesting…" oh---kay… Don't have a comeback for that one.

"Are you even still alive?" I realize just how much hard I had been holding my breath. Then I pushed air out of my lungs and breath a new one as hard as I could. Then I cough, stupid me. What am I doing?

"I'm sorry, do I make you feel uncomfortable" He smiled his mega-watt smile. That's when I realize what those girls had been saying about him. He could really disarm any woman just by lifting the corners of his luscious red mouth.

"Not exactly. I mean, why should I bother if suddenly a guy always shows up wherever I go and have the nerve to ask me why am I sprouting wherever he goes." Sarcasm always works for me back then and I had always feel proud of myself when I make a comeback like that. But that time, I felt that I said those words just to be defensive.

"You know, I've been watching you. I know it's obvious. You took my interest and proved you're more than a stereotypical cheerleader. You don't even go and snatch a star player for a boyfriend. I mean Takani-san has Sagara-baka for a boyfriend. Why are you different?"

That's my turn to smile. I looked at him and finally can meet his eyes.

"Stereotypes are just a social standard in a matter of choice. I know they said that cheerleader-quarterback relationship occurs way too much in almost all high schools that it became stereotypical for the quarterback to date the cheerleader, regardless of how they really feel for each other. Sometimes, they just date each other to keep up with what the others expect. But then, for me it's a matter of choice. I can choose to be the stereotype cheerleader and hooked up with players like you for example. And its okay. But it also wouldn't be anything less for me if I don't date you right?"

"Then why don't you and I prove that cheerleader and quarterback's relationship is anything but stereotypical and just a social dictate?"

He held my hand and squeeze. I looked at his eyes. Those are beautiful orbs of violet. I haven't seen one like that before. He's smiling warmly at me, conveying emotions I haven't seen on him before. He look so un-stereotypical for a guy with the kind of social status like him to pursue a girl like me. Not that I'm not popular enough to date him. It's just that I don't pursue him, why would he bother pursue me. Then his other hand place itself on my chin to tilt my head towards his, so I could met his intense stare

"It's not everyday that I will find someone like you. And unlike what you thought about us football team members, some of us do believe in connection and even more, with love. And I do felt I could connect with you. If you'll let me…"

He look at me expectantly though I could sense his patience. His thumb brushing the back of my hand. I suddenly felt very much aware that I heat up. I feel blush slowly staining my cheeks. My heartbeat frantically, I felt that it would burst. My breathing became thin again. And just when I thought I couldn't handle it anymore, he chuckled.

I looked up at him as my eyes grow wide. I felt an onslaught of dread wash over me. Had he been playing me? And my reactions to his action is enough to humiliate me for the rest of my high school life even though I hadn't said anything to respond to his questions? Ohhh… I could throttle the man right now and make him sorry for what he did.

I was just about to do that when he turned serious once again. Looking at me again with those soft violet orbs, warmer than my moms when she used to sing me lullabies when I was a kid.

"You don't have to answer me yet. I can wait…"

Then he dipped his head to lightly brush his lips into mine. Those warm lips gracing mine making me warm as well. Yet it happened fast and then he was turning away and leaving me again.

So I just pretended like nothing happened. I didn't even mentioned that incident to Misao. And I continued to do things as normally as I could. Yet, every time I turn, there he was smiling. That same heart stopping smile he gave me that night. He's always reminding me that that night did happen. And with each passing day, he goes bolder and bolder. Bold enough to one day go up to me and ask me to sit with him during lunch and then proceeded to drag me to the cafeteria with even bother hearing if I would agree or not. Of course in the outside I scowled. Inside, I was dancing with glee.

Many months I spent with him close by. Trying to help me around and just always there to show his support. He follows me around, drags me to sit with him during lunch (not that I have any problem with that), Wait for me till I finish my practice sessions with the cheerleaders every night. Humbly walking me home. Even through it all, he didn't go anywhere far. Just contented with holding my hands. He never bother to ask me again, but I know he's waiting. I wanted to tell him that I would like to give it a chance. But I'm not the type of person to go into something without figuring out everything first. I know I feel something for him then, I can't name it yet since I don't even know how far his feelings towards me could go as well.

Only now did I realize that I already do have a name with what was with us. I just didn't want to realize then that I already know. Of course I can admit that I'm very much infatuated with him. I mean who wouldn't? He slowly work his way into charming me. Making time for me and being a gentleman 24/7. He is patient with me and doesn't even expect anything in return for all the sweetness he showed me. He was just there. I know his waiting for me, and he does so patiently.

It was only a month before the end of the first semester of my sophomore year did I finally give him an answer. If I only knew what I would have if I give him my answer and I would have given it earlier, much earlier.

He made me feel great every time we are together. He holds me so close and caresses my cheeks with his. He always smile at me and look at me for hours with the same wistful emotion painted in his beautiful face. He held my hand and give it a kiss every time we meet during after classes in the school hallways. He would lightly ruffle my hair during my childish antics. He didn't laugh at me when one time while walking home, it rain and thunder roars above us, making me squirm in fright while confessing him my great fear of thunder. He simply took off his jacket, put it over my shoulders and hushed me down, saying he is there and I shouldn't be afraid. Then he escorted me home, keeping a warm protecting hand around me. And I did feel safe. That's when I know…

He's more than an average your average quarterback. He's not a player at all. He took a good care of my feelings and always made me feel special. That's when I realize that I do love him so much. And now, I don't have to hide it anymore because he does love me back as well, only I'm too dense to see the signs he's been giving me.

Now, I watch him in the field making a run for it. To finish the game and to win the championship. People from my crowd then yelled for excitement as they see Kenshin running towards home faster than lightning. Of course I cheered for him with all my heart. And I guess you all know what happens next. We did win, thanks to Kenshin. We all cheer out loud with the pleasure of knowing we won the game against our most competent rival.

I run to Kenshin, and I giving him a hug. He hug me in return and smiled at me through his thick helmet which he removed so he could put his forehead into mine. He looked intently in my eye and his lips was curved into a bright smile as he whispered that he won his last high school football game for me.

For others, it's only typical to see me and him together. The head cheerleader and the quarterback. They said it's been predictable from the start that we would end up together for because we are indeed in the same league. But they did predict that what we have will end as soon as Kenshin step of Welles' grounds.

Who are they to say so? Right from the start, we never bother to hear what others will say about us. Of course, us being together made us the most popular couple in school. But they don't realize that most of those popular high school love teams are always on and off. We had been inseparable ever since. I mean it's just a coincident that I am the squads leader and he's the team's star. But with the kind of love I feel coming from him, even if he's the nerdiest, most unpopular geek in the world, I couldn't care less. For I will love him the same.

Stereotypical you say? Not really… 


End file.
